Travelers often encounter remote devices that provide user interfaces with different foreign languages. For example, a traveler may encounter a printer or a copier at a business center located in an airport lounge, e.g., owned by a particular airline. Such lounge may offer various business services such as private meeting rooms, phone services, wireless and Internet access, printing services, document copying services, food services and the like. It is often the case that remote devices such as printers, copiers, food or beverage dispensing machines, and the like, have user interfaces that will present various features or functions of the remote devices in a particular foreign language, e.g., French if the airport lounge is located in France.
In another example, remote devices in other transit points such as train stations or bus stations may provide other services such as the automated printing of train tickets or bus tickets or information displays for showing the routes of various trains or buses. Unfortunately, these remote devices are also presented in a native language of the geographic location, e.g., French if the ticket machine is located in the subway system of Paris.
If the travelers are not familiar with the native foreign language presented by these remote devices, the travelers will be frustrated by the difficulty of interacting with these remote devices due purely to the language barrier. Thus, the very convenience provided by these remote devices cannot be enjoyed by the travelers.